You have me
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: After Caroline gives birth to her twins Valerie can't handle seeing all the reminders of her lost baby. Inconsolable she runs away to the old mystic falls fair grounds can Stefan convince her that all hope is not lost?


**You have me  
**

 **by TheDarkAngleLilith**

She didn't know how to cope she had never found a way to cope. She just isolated herself and sobbed until it was physically painful or she ran out of tears. Just hours earlier Caroline Forbes had given birth to beautiful twin girls and she was so happy. Valerie was happy for her but it was too much for her to handle. No one noticed as she disappeared to the old Mystic falls fair grounds.

She sat on that small bench with her head in her hands. Her tears fell through her fingers as she sobbed. Valerie had considered turning her humanity off but for some reason she could never manage it. Maybe there was some pain just too consuming to fade. She had always hopped it would get better that if she cried another gallon of tears that the pain would lessen. But it never did and now she had given up hope that it ever would. She could never get over the murder of her unborn child.

"I thought I would find you here." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She shot him a glance "What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend just had another man's babies. I need some time to think too." Stefan replied as he sat next to her.

She tried to stop her tears but his presence just seemed to bring more.

"Valerie why do you do this to yourself?" Stefan asked "Sit here dwelling on something you can't change. Something that happened 150 years ago."

"You don't get it, you know what you lost but you didn't experience it. It took three seconds to fall in love with my child; it took Julian under three minutes to murder it. I've been tortured with that pain every second since. It doesn't get better Stefan and there is no way to cope with it." She sobbed.

"You have to try. You can't just let it consume you or it'll become everything you are." Stefan replied calmly. He was surprised he'd never seen her like this and his heart went out to her.

"It already is." Valerie stated.

"It doesn't have to be this way." He says.

"Yes it does, I can't forget-" she argued.

"You don't have to forget, you shouldn't forget. You just need to be at peace with it."

"You don't think I've tried that!" Valerie snapped.

"You can't do it alone Valerie, you've been alone all this time hiding this. It's all coming to the surface now and of course you don't know how to cope with it. No one should have to cope with the death of their child." Stefan told her.

"I've been alone because I don't have anyone." She replied.

"You have me now."

They were both shocked by the statement but he felt in his heart that it was true. He wanted to be there for her. They needed to work this out between themselves neither of them would be okay until they did. He knew Valerie had been hurt by this much more than he had been but it was beginning to affect him too. Caroline insisted that he held one of the twins and it really hit him hard how much he could've had that was now gone. He wanted Julian dead more than ever now.

"I want to help you, we can help each other and one day the pain will make us stronger. It may take the next 150 and it'll never be completely painless. But it can be come manageable." Stefan continued.

Valerie was speechless silent tears ran down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. He didn't understand, this would never be manageable not for her at least. She had been comforted and heard others condolences but it did nothing in the long run. She used to think that Julian's death would make a large difference, that getting vengeance for her lost baby would make it better. Julian's death got ever closer with every new plan they devised. Now she doubted it would be that affective. The pain would never leave her, Stefan needed to know that before he poured his good heart in to trying to help her.

Then lips brushed hers and felt a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, for about 150 years. His kisses were engraved in her memory forever. She had never fallen out of love with him. Maybe he hadn't either…

….

Seven weeks later she learned something incredible. She didn't know how this could be possible but the heretics were different from normal vampires. They had never really tested the theory. Nora and Mary Louise were lesbians and Valerie was- would you say a vampire virgin, that was until seven weeks ago.

She couldn't possibly be… but she was, Valerie was pregnant, again.

The little black and white picture in her hands made it undeniable. It was so small and there were no identifiable limbs or a head yet it was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"What now." She asked mindlessly as the roar of the car engine stopped.

"You tell him." Caroline replied

"When you're ready." Nora added

"Umm no after we get in the house and clear everyone else out. Trust me the longer you wait the harder it's going to be for you to tell him. I've been there." Caroline stated.

"She needs to be okay and stable about this herself before she brings Stefan in to this. She can't be under too much stress it's not good for the baby." Nora argued.

"Am I really getting unplanned pregnancy advice from a lesbian?" Caroline returned.

The phrase "if looks could kill" would describe the expression on Nora's face.

Little did the two trying to work to Valerie's benefit know that their bickering was stressing her. She didn't know who was right honestly she didn't feel ready to tell Stefan but she knew that she should tell him right away. So she made a split second decision.

Stefan just happened to walk out the door at that moment and Valerie got out of the car and walked over to him quickly with strong strides. Before she could really think about what she was doing she handed him the ultrasound picture.

"Stefan, I'm pregnant."

Stefan stood there speechless.

"Valerie..." he started "You- you still have me. You both do." He stared in to her eyes and placed the picture in her hands.

For the first time in a very long time Valerie felt hope. Maybe she could feel better after all…

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries.

please read and review.

Also check out my series of short stories "Heretics" for more stories like this one.


End file.
